In online environments, electronic data are often distributed from one point to another. Where there is a necessity to secure the data from unauthorized usage or access, particularly in situations where the data are confidential or requires protection, users can utilize a system to encrypt the data prior to sending the data over an unsecured network.
System and methods for encrypting data are known. Such systems, allow a user to select a data object, and then by operation of a client, encrypt the data object with a password or other type of key (such as a PIN (personal identification number) a biomarker, etc.) to create an encrypted data file. This data file is then “secured” against unauthorized users as the contents of the data file cannot be viewed by a user unless the user has the correct information to “un-encrypt” the file. When the data file is required to be decrypted, an authorized user with the password can decrypt the data file by using the client.
Such systems are useful where a user has little or no intention of distributing the encrypted data file. In such arrangements, once the data object is encrypted it can be distributed via unsecured networks. However the user must also find a method to distribute the password for an authorized person to decrypt the object. Often, for the purpose of efficiency, the password is distributed over the unsecured network without any encryption itself. This increases the likelihood of the data object becoming unsecured as the password may be intercepted or distributed to unauthorized parties.
A further concern is that the level of protection offered by standard encryption is minimal since the encryption key is stored within the encrypted data file itself. That is, once the file is received, a hacker has all of the necessary data to decrypt the data file. Moreover, where the user is not technically proficient, an election of an easy to break password could mean the data object is easily decrypted through the use of “brute force” methods.
Even where a safer and more secure password is used to encrypt the data object, the user is still unable to control the manner in which the data object is utilized, as once the password and the data object have been distributed, the permission to manipulate the file will be completely transferred to the receiving user. For example, where a user encrypts the data object, and sends it to another location via the Internet, the receiving user can still distribute the data object without any consideration for the security of the object. For example, a third party may freely distribute the password with the encrypted data file, or remove the encryption altogether and thereby allow a plurality of unknown users to access the data object.
These limitations make it very difficult for a user to securely control the data contained in the electronic file.